Daolon Wongs Apprentice
by 14wilmir
Summary: Myra was Daelon Wong's apprentice. She has amnesia. She presently lives with the Chans. What happens when she joins them to obtain the Noble Animals? Will she resist Daelon Wong's spells and help defeat him or will she stand beside her teacher?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Myra was Daelon Wong's apprentice. She has amnesia. She presently lives with the Chans. What happens when she joins them to obtain the Noble Animals? Will she resist Daelon Wong's spells and help defeat him or will she stand beside her teacher?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures and all related characters and places. I own Myra. She is not to be borrowed.

The Farmers (anyone who knows his name let me know)

"I like Eggbert and Mordecai. They make a good team." Myra told Jade while watching Uncle fight Daelon Wong.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Eggbert and Mordecai." Jade commented.

"With good reason." Myra stated.

Uncle was fighting Daelon Wong, and it appeared that Uncle was winning.

Good chi spell kept Daelon Wong at bay while Myra was dragging Mordecai away from Daelon Wong. Jade was chasing Eggbert away from Daelon Wong.

"Minions." Daelon Wong summoned his minions.

"Bad Day." Jackie said glumly.

Daelon Wong was getting annoyed at Uncle, Jade, Jackie, Tohru, and Myra and used a dark chi spell to sink them down into the dirt but missed Myra. Myra dodged Chow and threw him into Ratso. Finn had went poof.

"Angry tiger crushes .." Hak Foo

"What was that last part?" Myra asked

"I said, Angry tiger crushes…"

SLAM.

Myra had punched Hak Foo into Chow and Ratso who had just gotten up, 'Poor guys' Myra thought silently. Hak Foo got back up ready to fight. Chow had gotten back up. Ratso and Chow had went poof when Hak Foo landed on top of him. Hak Foo took no effort to defeat because of him announcing his moves left him open for a few seconds.

Daelon Wong was doing dark chi spell and it knocked Myra to the ground. Myra learning good chi spell from uncle responded with:

**Yu Mo Gen Gwai Fi Di Zow**

**Yu Mo Gen Gwai Fi Di Zow**

**Yu Mo Gen Gwai Fi Di Zow**

**Yu Mo Gen Gwai Fi Di Zow**

Daelon Wong got smacked down. Myra grinned not expecting Hak Foo to return. "Angry Crow eats Worm." Hak Foo announced quietly as to not be noticed. He saw the knocked out Myra.

"Myra!" It was Uncle and Jackie.

"You care for the girl?" Daelon Wong asked scheming

"You leave her out of this." It was Jackie.

"Hak Foo, Grab the girl. Its time to leave." Daelon Wong told Hak Foo as he and Hak Foo left.

What will happen when Myra comes around? How will Jackie and the gang save her? Please Rate and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of its characters. I own Myra.

-Uncles Rare Finds-

"Sensei, Why would Daolon Wong take Myra? I thought she was a normal girl." Tohru asked his teacher while bringing in Uncles tea.

"Uncle does not know why Daolon Wong would take Myra. Daolon Wong must need something done that he cannot. Uncle fears for Myra's safety" Uncle told his apprentice.

'Myra, I will bring you back into the light in Fong's name' Uncle thought lightly.

-Daolon Wongs Castle-

Daolon Wong sat in front of Myra. He was attempting hypnotism. Many years ago he and Myra had met. He had given her amnesia many years back. Myra though had suspended herself in time afterword. Daolon Wong had put Myra into amnesia with hypnotism. Hypnotism could bring her out of it. Myra's eyes followed the medallion as if she was in a trance.

'What does he take me for? A fool?' Myra thought bitterly glaring at Daolon Wong giving him a look of disgust. Myra was telling him what she thought of him by entering his head.

'There was a reason I displaced myself in time. Daolon' Myra thought darkly.

'To try and get away from me? How childish' Daolon Wong replied.

'No. To get away from you and return to the light to help Uncle defeat you'

'Impossible while Im here in front of you. Hak Foo could easily stop you'

'No he could not. I learn from a loss and I know how to defeat him.'

Myra's copper eyes drifted towards the medallion. It seemed to draw her in towards it.

'Daolon Wongs a fool. I went back in time to learn the ways of the shadowkhan.' Myra thought as she stared blankly at Daolon Wong.

-Uncles Rare Finds-

Tohru was watching Uncles shop around noon the day after Myra had been taken. Tohru heard the bell tinkling as a customer walked in.

"How may I help you?" Tohru asked the customer.

"Hey Tohru. Where is Uncle?" Myra asked Tohru.

"Sensei! Someones here to see you" Tohru yelled not realizing he was in the room with Myra.

"Tohru do not yell in Uncles Shop." Uncle scolded Tohru then turned to his customer,

"How may I help you?" Uncle said.

"Uncle, Can you help me learn good magic?" Myra asked Uncle.

"Myra! Is that you?" Uncle asked incredulously.

"Yes Uncle." Myra stated.

Myra walked into her recently abandoned room and lay down on her bed. Soft as I remember. She opened up her book. The book was bound with leather with parchment for pages. This was a book she had restored. It was a journal, a spell book, and a diary. Her long dead mother had given her,

"Daolon Wong!" Uncle commented as Daolon Wong appeared in the shop.

"Hmm.." Myra mused softly.

"Myra. Come here." Daolon Wong ordered.

"Let me think. No" Myra stated smiling.

"Minions" Daolon Wong summoned his minions.

Uncle and Daolon Wong were already locked in combat hitting the other with chi spells. Myra was at the moment dodging Chow and Hak Foo. Hak Foo attempted to knock Myra in to the wall, but Myra had grabbed Hak Foos leg and broke it, then threw him into the wall. Finn fell over and got crushed by Chow followed by Ratso. Myra had then jumped down from above making them go poof.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Myra. I do not own JCA or any of its characters.

-Daolon Wongs Castle-

'Hmm. Myra seems to be resistant to return to me.' Daolon Wong thought softly.

'That old fool is probably teaching her good chi spells as Fong would want him to' Daolon Wong added.

"Now, how to stop that from happening." Daolon asked himself out loud.

Daolon Wong was no idiot when it came down to Myra. He knew her ever since he took her away from Fong and Uncle after Fong's defeat. Daolon Wong knew that he would need to give her a reason to return to his side, and that would be very hard to find a reason Myra would not be suspicious out.

-Uncles Rare Finds-

"Myra. Do you remember anything from your past?" Uncle asked knowing that this information could be critical.

"I remember you, Fong and a dark chi wizard" Myra stated.

"Dark chi wizard is Daolon Wong" Uncle told Myra.

"I remember after Fongs defeat, Daolon Wong took me away from the light and tainted my chi." Myra told Uncle as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Myra, you can't change chi, but you can change your actions."

"How is Daolon Wong still around."

"Uncle does not know."

-Daolon Wong's Castle-

Daolon Wong was looking through his books for a spell that may actually be useful to him to bring Myra back to his side. Myra's chi has already been tainted by mine once it would not help the old fool.

'However it will give me a chance to bring her to me again. Where she will help me out of being part of the dark.' Daolon Wong thought.

"Minions. Bring Myra here conscious or unconscious. I do not care." Daolon Wong ordered his minions then dispatched them into San Francisco.

-San Francisco-

"This is a bummer. Were going after a girl who beaten us before." Finn commented as they walked to Uncles Rare Finds.

"I look forward to battling with her again. It will be nice to even the score." Hak Foo stated.

-Uncles Rare Finds-

"Myra, you still are able to cast good chi spell with little difficulty." Uncle commented impressed.

"Thanks Uncle" Myra said accepting his compliment.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we need the girl." Chow stated.

"Hey Big-T. Mind telling us where Myra is?" Ratso asked Tohru.

"Yes I do mind." Tohru stated knocking Ratso out.

Jackie was locked in combat with Chow and Finn. Myra was expecting Hak Foo to be her main opponent. So when Hak Foo appeared ready to attack Myra, Myra returned the favor to him. Myra was mainly defensive so she just blocked with the training she had. Myra did not like combat. The only reason I know combat is to protect myself and those I care for.

"Daolon Wong!" Uncle stated announcing Daolon Wong's presence in the shop.

"Thanks, Uncle for the update." Myra stated after making Hak Foo go poof.

"Myra." It was Daolon Wong trying to get her attention.

"No." Myra answered Daolon Wong's unanswered question.

"You don't have a choice this time Myra." Daolon Wong stated raising his staff.

'This reminds me of my cousin Stan. He died defending me and what he believed in' Myra thought a tear ran down her cheek. Ill follow his footsteps. Die protecting what you care for and that would be my chi, Uncle, Jade, Tohru, Jackie, and everyone else I know. Myra raised her hands and blasted Daolon Wong away from Uncle and Tohru.

"My family would never forgive me if I joined you." Myra stated.

"Why would that be, Myra?" Daolon Wong asked.

"My brother Stan was killed by a dark chi wizard. In his memory I will not give in." Myra stated the look of determination on her face.

Hak Foo had grabbed Myra from behind, and threw her as everyone stared in shock as Myra had never been thrown.

"Angry cat meets wall" Hak Foo said stating his maneuver.

"Thank you Hak Foo." Daolon Wong stated while Chow lifted the unconscious girl.

"You will not take Myra away again." Uncle stated blasting Daolon Wong with good chi stun spell. Daolon Wong had begun chanting a dark chi spell and vanished with the Enforcers and Myra.

"Myra…" It was all Uncle said.

Will Myra escape again? Or will Daolon Wong force his will upon her? Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A Note to Readers: Sorry for the extremely long delay on this. I have been at school and has cut down my computer time. Thanks JCAfan16 for the review. So without further ado I present chapter 4. Also if I don't start to get feedback this will take longer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Flashback: Myra 4 years back.

Myra was sitting in a small study with many floating books around. Myra was also levitating. She wore her crimson robe with black cargo pants beneath it. It was the faithful day she met Taracudo. That was the day she received shadowkhan training. Learned the ways of darkness to survive while practically being consumed by it.

End Flashback.

Myra sat infront of Daolon Wong acting like she was considering what he was telling.

"Myra, stop being difficult. The old fool lies. Darkness must rule. " Daolon Wong stated.

"Yeah, the I'll revoke our agreement and destroy you myself." Myra stated with a hint of bloodlust.

Daolon Wong did not like that Myra was showing her stubborn side. Daolon Wong knew was when Myra was stubborn she WILL get her way no matter what.

'Myras probably planning a means of escape right about now' Daolon Wong thought darkly.

'Taracudo… why did we not finish my training' Myra thought bitterly.

Myra after some thought disposed of her robes and was left with a black shirt and black pants. Myra broke a window and jumped to hopefully what would be safety.

'Stan. Taracudo. I wish you were here to guide me' Myra wished softly. Running into the night.

"Well I guess this is another bridge to burn down mentally after I cross it." Myra stated. Then vanished into a bunch of dust as Hak Foo attempted to knock her out.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own JCA only Myra and Stan. And I am extremely sorry for not updating. Please forgive me.

Recap: Myra has recently escaped Daolon Wong and his Dark Chi Warriors.

Present:

Tokyo, Japan

Myra walked down the streets of Tokyo in no particular direction. She was only wandering. 'I will not return to Chans' she thought to herself because Daolon Wong would expect that. Therefore she had decided to return to her cousins Stan's place. Her cousin Stan was a bit strange to say the least. He only ate fruits and meats. Also the individual before Taracudo to teach her Karate. Stan was going to have many questions.

Myra stood before a cherry wood door near the forest with a lawn adorned by statues of warriors and flowers. The path was made of stones and a distant river could be heard anywhere on the property. Myra knocked on the door. The footsteps to the door were faint but could be heard.

"Hello Myra" It was Stan.

"Greetings Stan. It has been awhile" Myra returned the greeting.

After Stan had invited Myra in they immediately got to business. Myra did notice his change from the outside to the inside. Stan's eyes were cold and seemed to go on forever. He wore a fire red shirt over his long black pants with a blue sash. He was also extremely pale.

"Stan I need your help" Myra began

"With?" Stan inquired

"Avoiding a Dark wizard" Myra stated

"Daolon Wong?" Stan guessed.

"Yes, Stan. I was wondering if you could release Taracudo. I should finish my ninja training soon" Myra told Stan.

Stan stayed quiet then began to chant an ancient spell "_La oscuridad renace hoy y durará tanto como el oscuro deseo de permanecer aquí hasta su propio fallecimiento o sello. Taracudo arise and claim your reign" _

The sky had darkened as the last words left his mouth. The moon had disappeared and the stars did not shine. Myra and Stan waited patiently. Magic and martial arts were there major skills and they showed no fear of the unknown for they knew what was to come partially. They observed a cold gale that blew by them. They had shivered but remained outside. The cold was unbearable but they decided they must stay to state their reasons for awakening Taracudo whom would probably like to know why he was awakened. Stan knew Taracudo would take few minutes to arrive because Taracudo would have a physical body. Myra and Stan had noticed the shadowkhan and had went to their knees to welcome Taracudo. The King of the Shadowkhan. They heard footsteps and looked up to see Taracudo. He gave them permission to rise.

"Taracudo-san, I am sorry to bother you but I would like to ask a favor." Myra spoke.

"A favor? Hmmm.. What is it?" Taracudo inquired.

"Years ago you began to teach me the arts of the shadowkhan. Do you think it is time for me to finish the training? I fear I shall need it soon" Myra admitted.

"Yes. It has been awhile Myra. However can you handle it, Myra?" Taracudo questioned.

"The training was brutal in the first place Taracudo and I survived it. I feel that I will survive somehow." Myra responded.

Taracudo agreed to continue the training.

"Myra you know how to get to the training area we used in the Shadow Realm. We will use that same arena. However you will train till you drop." Taracudo spoke.

San Francisco

Uncles antique shop had a disheartened atmospehere. The capture of Myra had downed their spirits. Captain Black was trying to come up with a plan to get Myra back with Uncles disappointment with his magic must defeat magic speech. Tohru shivered meaning Japanese demon or Oni.

Jackie only said two words "Bad day."

Note: Sorry about how short it is. I will try to upload soon.


End file.
